When two Worlds Combine
by Bluesky7
Summary: Kagome comes back to her era for midterms, and she meets Sesshoumaru's reincarnation. Though his hair and name have changed, he is still the same. KFS MS I? Look inside for more! Love can overcome all odds... [COMPLETE]
1. Time Off

_**When Two Worlds Combine**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

Blue: So, this is a weird fic that I came up with when I was trying to write my YGO drama. I never was that good at drama, so I decided to write a comedy/romance fic. WHOO! I love comedy!

Cell: Me too!

Sea: Basically Kagome meets Sesshoumaru's reincarnation in the future (I know that this has been done a billion times before, who cares?) and she becomes his friend. FS means Future Sesshoumaru, by the way. Don't be fooled by the new look, attitude and name. He's still the same arrogant ass of which we know and... Yeah...

Blue: I can juggle to fics at once, so those who read my other stories, no worries!

Sea: Sure... Anyway, here we go...

".." words

'…' thoughts

P.O.V changes and scene changes will be in bold, yes, I am still sucking at this...

**

* * *

**

**When Two Worlds Combine**

**Chapter One: The reincarnate **

"Kagome Higurashi..." The voice whispered. It was pitch black; echoes of infinity were bouncing off of the darkness. "Kag-Kagome..." The voice whispered again. The short white hair contrasted with the darkness, and the amber eyes positively glowed. "KAGOME!"

Kagome woke up with a start, her eyes wide and searching and her breathing erratic. She wiped her feverish brow, before standing up and walking outside of the hut. Her watch read 3:15am, so Kagome jogged to the Well clearing, her one place of solace. The Feudal Era... That voice...

It was definitely a man talking. He didn't sound like anyone she knew, but he at least seemed familiar. And his face... He looked slightly like Inuyasha, but more mature. Plus he didn't have ears or fangs.

Kagome swung her legs back and forth as they dangled out over the empty space of the Well. She felt like she was lost, like nothing made sense anymore. 'What am I thinking? Why am I even here? They don't really need me, do they?' Without a moment's hesitation, Kagome dropped into the well.

"Kagome, you're home!" Kagome hugged her mother. After returning to her own era, Kagome had fallen asleep for the next 2 ½ hours. When she had woken up she had taken a shower and gotten dressed. Her mother had woken up shortly after and was making breakfast.

"I'm going to school today, mom!" "That's wonderful, dear! Here's your homework!" Mrs. Higurashi dropped a pile of papers into Kagome's hands, effectively drowning her daughter in paperwork. Kagome scowled and grabbed a piece of toast to eat on the way to school.

**:Later:**

'Second period... Second period... Second period...' The mantra going around in Kagome's head began to spin dizzyingly. She quickly snapped out of her daydream at the teacher's raucous voice.

"Class, today we have a new student from Niigata. He just moved here, so try to be polite. This is Akai Kitoshi." Kagome immediately looked up, the name sounding interesting. A guy walked in wearing a white polo shirt and green slacks. He had short silverish hair and deep golden eyes, and he stood at about 6'3", a whole head taller than the teacher.

Kagome suddenly recognized him. 'He looks like the guy from my dream!' "Who would like to show Akai around?" The teacher asked. Kagome sank down in her chair as all of the hands around her were raised. She covered her face with her hands, trying to hide from view. 'Please not me, please not me, please not ME!' "Kagome! Why don't you show Akai around?" Kagome looked up and smiled half heartedly, nodding slowly. Akai sat down next to her and stared at the teacher silently. 'He looks like... Could it be-'

"SESSHOUMARU! You ugly, filthy, son of a-" "Inuyasha, watch out!" "Wind tunnel!" Miroku unleashed the wind, only to find Sesshoumaru suddenly behind him. A blast from Tokijin sent Miroku to the ground and the prayer beads back onto his hand.

Sango threw Hiraikotsu, only to have it deflected back at her. "Windscar!" Sesshoumaru narrowly dodged Inuyasha's attack, receiving only a few cuts. He scolded himself for not being more aware.

"Enough! I did not kidnap your wench. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few very pressing matters to attend to back at my castle." Inuyasha called a halt to the attacking, but he looked confused. "Why can't I smell where Kagome went, then?" "Maybe she did not leave a trail..." Sesshoumaru said mysteriously, before disappearing.

**FIN**

* * *

Blue: Okay, That's the first chapter. Isn't Kitoshi like the club in my other fic? Funny, ne? This fic was actually written first, however. As for the name Akai, that's my friend's name. If anyone else has used it, I am really sorry!

Sea: R/R, no flames. Tell us what you think of it. Trust me, it gets funnier... Right?

Blue: Sure sure... Anyway, hope you liked it; I'm going to start on my update for Fear of the Unknown now. Ja ne!


	2. Hints of Anger?

_**When two Worlds Combine**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, Kikyo would be dead, dead, dead.

Blue: So yay, new chappie! Hmm, so far so good, I suppose.

Sea: Shut up and write...

Blue: Erm... Onward with the ficcy!

"..." words

'…' thoughts

P.O.V changes and scene changes will be in bold

**When two Worlds Combine**

**Chapter 2: Hints of Anger?**

'-_Sesshoumaru! That's who he reminds me of! Is it possible that... Akai is Sesshoumaru's_ _reincarnation?'_ "Kagome, is it?" Kagome snapped out of her musings, coming face to face with an impatient Akai. "The bell just rang..." "Oh! Sorry, sorry! I zoned out because... You look like someone I know..." Kagome quickly gathered her things, leading Akai out into the throng of people. "I highly doubt that you know someone who looks like me. I am far too unique." Kagome gagged. _'Yep, exactly like Sesshoumaru...'_ "Well then, Mr. Unique, how about you find your own way around, hm?" _'God, I **hate** people like him!'_ Kagome stormed off, leaving a startled Akai behind.

'_Who does she think she is?'_ Akai's face remained emotionless, but his anger did not disappear. _'She will pay for this, I'll make sure of that..."_

After school, Kagome stood outside talking to her friends. "He is so infuriating! He ordered me around like I was his servant, and then he acts like he's all that!" Eri and Yuki stared at Kagome, their eyes wide. "A servant!" Eri gasped. Kagome began to breathe deeply, calming herself. "Oh well, I left him right in front of his classroom, so he should have been fine..." "You're too kind, Kagome. I would have left him by the library or something..." Yuki said with an appalled look on her face. Kagome giggled, before waving goodbye to her friends.

"You think leaving me alone was funny, don't you..." "AWWWWWWWWW!" Kagome screamed, dropping her books and clutching her heart. She fell to the ground, breathing deeply. "You scared me!" "Well, that was the point..." Akai smirked. "Argh! Just go away!" Kagome yelled, clenching her fists. "Why? This is the way to my house... Wench." Kagome whirled around, eyes wide. "Why did you say that? Why would you ever say that?" Kagome asked, knowing that no one in her era used the word 'wench'.

"I don't know, it just slipped out..." Kagome sat down on the curb, and put her head in her hands. "Inuyasha is going to kill me for being near you..." Akai was now totally lost. "Inu... Yasha?" "Oh! I said that out loud, didn't I!" Kagome began hitting her head against one of her books.

"Stop that... Stop!" Akai pulled the book away from Kagome and grabbed her hand. The two sat in complete silence for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes. "Um... I should..." "Yes. Yes, me too..." They quickly let go on one another, and continued walking down the street, Kagome a few steps ahead of Akai. She turned into her shrine walkway, but Akai stopped her.

"I am... Sorry about yelling at you. **And** you should come have a cup of coffee with me... Right now... Like, this very second..." Kagome looked shocked for a moment, before she smiled. "I would love to! Of course, I'm still in my uniform..." "It doesn't matter, I am too."

**FIN**

Blue: Guess you'll just have to wait to see what happens at the coffee shop! Yeah... So, thank you reviewer, sorry I didn't respond, I know there's only one, but I just can't get the reviews to come up, and my AOL isn't working. I am using Explorer right now... So, that's all. R/R!


	3. Unforeseen Complications Or not

_**When Two Worlds Combine3**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

**Duzzie:** Well thankies for loving this humble story of mine! I hope you aren't disappointed!

**animewiz: **That's great! Enjoy the newest part of it!

**Hunt Seat Panhead: **Haha, Carrot Girl, you're so hilarious! Thankies!

Blue: Sorry for the long wait! I ran into some… Problems...

Cell: Which means Blue lost the notebook with this story in it! She found it under her bed…

Sea: Blue, you're an idiot!

Blue: Yeah, yeah… Just enjoy the freaking story!

"…" is speaking

'…' are thoughts

P.O.V changes are in bold, as well as emphasis and… Yeah…

**

* * *

**

**When Two Worlds Combine**

**Chapter 3: Unforeseen Complications… Or not. **

"So, why did you move here from Kyoto?" Kagome asked her quiet companion, taking a sip of her drink. "Well, my parents decided that it was the best thing for us. For them, at least, I didn't have a choice in the matter. Though I think I'm starting to like it more and more…" Kagome blushed, bowing her head to hide her burning face. Akai smirked, liking the way Kagome reacted to him.

**: Sengoku Jidai, Inuyasha and co.:**

"Where is she?" Inuyasha slammed his first into the ground. "Maybe she just needed to get away from you for a little while…" Sango muttered. Miroku chuckled, letting his hands slide just a little far south. "HENTAI!" Miroku flew across the well clearing, landing in a crumpled heap a few feet away.

"Argh! I'm going to get her!" "No!" Inuyasha looked quizzically at Sango, his eyes questioning. _'If he tries to get her now, she'll be angry when she comes back through the well! Granted, she is late… But she deserves time off! Even for just a little while!' _"Um, Inuyasha, I heard a rumor today! The people of a nearby town have a huge problem with a pack of toads, and they think the toads have a jewel shard!" Inuyasha sweatdropped, looking even more confused. "Sango, toads don't run around in packs!" "Haha… Shows how much I know… Let's go!" "Alright, alright… I'll get Kagome when we get back!" Inuyasha sped off, the monk and the neko on his heels.

**: Back in Kagome's time: **

"Wow, I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" Kagome exclaimed, grinning. "Why not?" "I have some obligations that keep me… Preoccupied. I don't go out for coffee much, and I haven't been able to hang out with someone in forever! School doesn't count…" "Well, its only 7:30, we could go skating or something." "7:30! I'm sorry Akai; I'll have to take a rain check on the skating… Inu – My friend is waiting for me!" And Kagome was gone, leaving a confused Akai behind.

Kagome ran to her house, hair flying out behind her. She quickly grabbed her pack from inside the well house, and jumped into the well, screaming a goodbye. As soon as the magic released her, she climbed out of the well, hurrying towards the village. _'Inuyasha is going to be sooooo mad!' _She burst into Keade's hut, surprised to see her friends sitting quietly.

"Bitch, where in the seven hells have you been! And why do you smell like Sesshoumaru?" Kagome flinched at the tone Inuyasha used, but smiled. "Um… His scent is extra strong, and doesn't wash out of my clothes right away! Besides, I'm sure you two met each other in combat at least _once_ while I was away! Maybe some of his scent still lingered?" Inuyasha paused, accepting the answer. He HAD just fought Sesshoumaru, so maybe that was all.

"I'm sorry for being gone so long, but I needed to finish my tests! Besides, I felt really dirty, and I needed to replenish my supplies!" Inuyasha huffed, but didn't press the issue any farther. Kagome seemed more stressed than usual, and he wasn't sure if it was the tests, or something else…

**: Later that night…:**

Sango and Kagome bathed in the nearby hot springs, enjoying their time away from the men. "So Kagome, spill it! I know you look happier than when you left… What happened?" Kagome grinned, looking around just to make sure no one was spying on them. "I met a guy…" She mumbled with a blush. Sango gasped. "He's handsome, and mysterious, by really arrogant…" Kagome sighed, staring off into space. "So… Does this mean you have let go of your love for Inuyasha?" Sango asked softly. "Yes Sango, I have… I know what he sees me as, and who he sees me as. Being a shard detector or the reincarnation of Kikyo are not things I want to be loved for! "

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting in front of the fire, each lost in their own thoughts. _'Kagome… You don't just **smell** like Sesshoumaru, your scent is intertwined with his! It's in the fibers of your clothes, your hair… And it's obviously welcome… But it's different somehow, very different…' _Miroku looked at his silent friend, sighing. "Inuyasha, I think it best if I turn in for the night. Good night." Inuyasha nodded, hopping up into his tree as the two girls returned from their bath. Things were finally settling down…

**FIN**

* * *

Blue: Done. I hope you like it! I'm not so sure where this story is going any more, and I'm always open to suggestions! Please R/R, we all love to hear from you! 


	4. Unhappy Departure

_**When Two Worlds Combine**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

**Reviews:**

**Krazie-edge:** I wouldn't want to give anything away, now would I? Thanks for the review!

**hipkid727 (for all three reviews ((wow)) ):** First of all, I'm glad you like my story! I'm sorry it took you so long to find the story again; I know the title sucks (urgh...). And everything **will** be explained... In later chapters! Bwahahaha! And sorry for not updating for so long, I hit a rut and couldn't get past it for awhile... The versions of WtWC didn't match up, so I had to do a lot of editing and rewriting. Say, how's Michigan?

**coolgal986:** We shall find out! Thanks for the review!

Blue: Thank you all for the reviews, they make my day! Sorry about the long wait, I screwed myself over and had to pay the consequences (crap). It was horrible! But anyway, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter of WtWC!

As always...

"..." is speaking

are thoughts

P.O.V changes and emphasis are in **bold**!

**

* * *

**

**When Two Worlds Combine**

**Chapter 4: Unhappy Departure**

Akai stared at the empty seat next to him. _She_ had been gone for a week now, and he was starting to get nervous. He wanted badly to know where she was and why she was gone. And then the airheads came... "- And Kagome's not feeling well again! This time she has the chicken pox, but that shouldn't be possible because she's already had them!" "Eri, Souta assured me that she has them! He told us her immune system is all freaky because of when she had Lyme Disease, remember?" Akai overheard Kagome's friends talking, and he immediately looked up.

_'Lyme Disease, Chicken pox... What? When Kagome comes back to school, she has a lot of explaining to do... In the meantime, I can always interrogate this 'Souta' character...'_ Akai resolved to confront whoever Souta was, and then get answers from the girl who plagued his thoughts. He was worried, and it was beginning to show.

A week later, Kagome returned to her time, two new slivers of Shikon no Kakkera in the vial around her neck. She hadn't thought about what she was going to tell Akai when she was in the Feudal Era, but now the thought rose to the surface of her subconscious. _'What am I going to do? What's more... What can I say?' _"Kagome, you're back again!" Kagome smiled as her younger brother hugged her. "Oh yeah, some guy stopped by, asking about you!" Kagome froze, eyes widening a fraction. "What did he look like?" "He had silverish hair and gold eyes. In fact, he reminded me of Inuyasha!" But Kagome wasn't listening. A part of her warmed at the thought of Akai asking about her, but another part, more deeply seated, was fighting to make her cautious.

"Souta, what did you tell him?" "I told him you went out to get some medicine for your cold!" Kagome slapped her forehead. "Souta, you told me that you were going to tell them I had the chicken pox again!" Souta winced, looking slightly ashamed. "Oops..." _'I'm going to be in so much trouble... Well, maybe he doesn't know about the whole chicken pox thing! Then I can convince Eri and Yuka that Souta was just exaggerating, and everything will be okay!'_

The next day, Kagome nervously approached her school, absently brushing non-existent lint off of her skirt. Since she had entered high school, the uniform had only changed slightly. Instead of green, the skirt and collar of the sailor shirt were a navy blue, and the skirt was a bit longer. And then she saw them. Kagome took a deep breath, and walked towards them

"Kagome, how are your chicken pox?" Kagome gave a short laugh, smiling at her friends. _'I should get an award for my acting skills…'_ "Souta took the symptoms way out of context! I only had the flu, not the chicken pox! You can only get the chicken pox once, you guys!" "So, you're back…" Kagome's friends grimaced and hurried off, leaving Kagome with the one person she desperately wanted to see, yet at the same time, couldn't face.

Kagome turned around to be met with cold amber eyes, piercing into her. "Uh, yeah! At least for a week or two… I'm sickness prone…" The way Akai was looking at Kagome began to irk her. "You seem quite sure about when you'll get sick…" "What is this, 20 questions?" Kagome asked, suddenly becoming defensive. "No, you just seem to know a little too well when you'll catch something…" Kagome hurriedly tried to come up with a response, but none came. Without another word, she disappeared into the crowd around them.

Akai caught up with Kagome after school had ended, and by the way she wasn't talking to him, he knew he had messed up somehow. _'I do not care anymore. Her business can stay a secret if only she will talk to me…' _"Kagome, I am… I… I am sorry if I offended you in any way!" Though the apology was rushed, it was apparently what Kagome had been waiting to hear. "Promise you won't try to make fun of my illnesses again?" Akai sweatdropped. "I promise. So… How about that rain check?"

**FIN**

* * *

Blue: Apologies for the shortness, have to go soon… And wow… I really hate this chapter. I suppose it's because I made Akai act more like his incarnate than I wanted him to… I already have **three** versions of this chapter, and none of them seem up to par…

Cell: Yes, poor Blue has been working really hard to write this, and now it sucks… Upcoming chapters will be better! She'll probably rewrite this one again, though!

Sea: Good? Bad? Hate it? Love it? R/R, please. And leave suggestions and comments, we always love help here at M & A Inc. Next chapter, **Skating?**


	5. Skating?

_**When Two Worlds Combine**_

Disclaimer: This is getting really old... I freakin' don't own!

**Reviews:**

**L1Ldumie TK: **Sorry… I feel horrible just throwing out short chapters, but I don't have much time to write long ones… I hope you like this chapter, though.

**Lexc-angel: **Thank you! Actually, I thought this story was going to be different when I started writing it, but I guess it all works out, ne? Enjoy!

**Krazie-edge: **Thanks, I think. I hope that's an 'interesting', in a good way! Well, enjoy this chapter!

**Hipkid727:** Haha, I hope the author of that story updates in between rewriting the fic! And how do you reviewers always seem to get the gist of what is going to happen? … Psychic people, that's what you are! And you know what? I take offense to people building a volleyball court instead of fixing a freakin' pool! What do you need more, to cool off, or die of heat stroke? That's a rhetorical question, by the way. Enjoy!

Blue: Alrighty then, since I deviated from my normal romance thinglast time, hopefully this chapter will be more refreshing!

Cell: As always, we hope you enjoy the hard work Blue puts into this story!

Sea: Actually, you don't have to care. Blue is an idiot for screwing up so badly, so she should have to deal with the consequences. IDIOT!

Blue: ... I hate myself...

Cell: This chapter will answer some questions about Akai yay!

Kami - God

"..." is speaking

are thoughts

P.O.V changes and emphasis are in **bold**!

**

* * *

**

**When Two Worlds Combine**

**Chapter 5: Skating?**

Kagome was laughing so hard that she was crying. Akai seemed to be doing a split, while still trying to stand up. He was holding onto the sides of the small, outdoor ice rink, grappling for stability. "A little... Help?" Kagome pulled Akai up and wrapped her arm around his waist to hold him there. "Are you alright?" She asked, giggling. "Yeah, yeah. Just mortally embarrassed..." Kagome laughed again. "You should have told me that you couldn't skate! Why would you invite me to skate if you can't?" "I have no idea..."

Akai suddenly fell, pulling Kagome down with him. The two laughed, before Kagome stood up and helped Akai to stand as well. "Alright, slowly now." Akai stumbled across the ice, clutching on to Kagome's arm for dear life. Kagome skated seamlessly next to him, smiling at his efforts.

Abruptly Akai skated over a bump in the ice, and he tripped. After a few seconds of chaos, Akai could breathe again. He didn't, however, open his eyes. _'Thank Kami for gloves...'_ He thought, because his hands had broken his fall. He was lying over the ice, his toes and hands keeping him from touching it. "Kagome?" He asked softly. "Akai..." Kagome's voice sounded very close, "Open your eyes..." She whispered. Akai slowly opened them to find himself face to face with Kagome.

Akai's arms gave out then, and he fell to his elbows. Now he was pressed tight against Kagome, and he could feel her breaths shorten. Akai only stared at her, his eyes glazing over. "A-Akai?" Kagome asked uncertainly, slightly scared of the look swirling in his amber eyes. He slowly moved forward, almost touching her.

"KAGOME!" Akai quickly pushed away from Kagome, leaving her lying on the ice with a confused look on her face. "What-" "Kagome, what the hell are you doing?" A red shape stood at the side of the ice rink, glaring at the two. "I-Inuyasha?" Kagome stood up, a glare of her own darkening her normally passive features. "Excuse me for a minute, will you Akai?" Akai nodded mutely, watching Kagome drag the man away.

"Inuyasha, **what** are you doing in my time?" She hissed, still maintaining a tight hold on the collar of his haori. "I'm here to make sure you don't make the biggest mistake of your life!" "The biggest mistake of **my** life? The biggest mistake of my life was ever loving you! You led me on for so long, until you finally told me you chose Kikyo! Now tell me, Inuyasha, is liking Sesshoumaru's reincarnation so bad, compared to the heartache you put me through? I know you know who he is, Inuyasha..." Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull, and his scowl deepened, but he said nothing else. Instead, he walked away.

An hour later, Kagome and Akai sat on the wooden bleachers around the ice rink, sharing a box of pocky and drinking coffee. "When I was younger, I was found on a bench in the middle of one of the parks in Niigata. The couple who found me were not able to conceive, so they adopted me as their own. I have no idea who my parents were, or what my real name is. I have nothing to go on." "I'm so sorry, Akai. If it helps, know that I am only known for looking like someone else. If I didn't look so much like her, no one would really care about me..." At this, Akai began to laugh.

"Akai, it's not funny!" Kagome yelled at him, after getting over her shock at him laughing. She punched him lightly, sticking her tongue out in a childish way. "Yes, yes it is. I have never seen anyone like you before, and I do not know anyone who has a personality quite like yours… And yet **I** still care about you…" Kagome's face brightened and a shy smile alighted on her features.

"Really now… So, you actually invited me out here so you could spend time with me?" A pink tinge spread across Akai's face as he looked away. "No... Maybe… Oh just shut up…" Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around Akai, giggling at his bashfulness. If somebody had told her she would be getting to know Sesshoumaru's reincarnation a month ago, she would've written them off as crazy. Still, she couldn't help feeling confused about two things. If Sesshoumaru had a reincarnation, how and when did he die?

**FIN**

* * *

Blue: So, like it? Hate it? Want to throw it in a trashcan and burn it, like me? Um, wow…. I hate myself more after writing this chapter…

Cell: It's okay Blue, we all know you suck!

Sea: R/R, we hope you liked this chapter…


	6. The Ghost of a Good Thing

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...

Blue: So close to the end, so freaking close! Just a couple more chapters after this, that's it! Alright, enjoy. Oh yes, inspiration came from Dashboard Confessional's Ghost of a Good Thing. Such an awesome song…

_**When Two Worlds Combine**_

**Chapter 6: The Ghost of a Good Thing**

It was nearing February, and the days had steadily been growing colder. Kagome alternated her time between gathering the Shikon no Kakkera with Inuyasha, and spending time with Akai. He hadn't asked her about her absences again, much to her continued relief, though he looked so relieved when she returned to school, that she couldn't help but feel guilty for making him worry.

Inuyasha had also held his tongue on the subject of Akai, something Kagome was extremely thankful for. The hanyou bristled whenever he was near her, though, still smelling Sesshoumaru's scent, even if it was diluted. Kagome paid him no mind, ignoring his angry looks and muffled comments. She was just so... Happy.

**OOOOOOOO**

"Akai, where are we going?" Kagome asked, trying to pull Akai's hand off of her face.

"Kagome, you need to learn patience..." His voice was soft but commanding, and Kagome immediately relaxed, shivering slightly in the freezing air.

Akai had showed up at her house, told her to put on her boots and jacket, and then he turned her around, covered her eyes, and put a hand on her lower back so he could guide her. They had only been walking for about 10 minutes, and already Kagome was trying to pry Akai's hand off of her face.

"Alright, alright..." Kagome mumbled in resignation, allowing herself to be gently prodded to the left.

Akai let out a chuckle at her pouting, giving her a one armed hug from behind. Strangely, this action reminded Kagome of Sesshoumaru. Just thinking of the stoic Taiyoukai brought Kagome to a dead stop, and she almost giggled at the irony of the whole situation. The person who she had come to care for so much was none other than the reincarnation of a man who, for lack of a better phrase, scared the hell out of her. Kagome could almost hear Kami laughing at her...

Akai slowly pushed her through a door, and into a sweltering hot room, the air choked with moisture. The hand covering Kagome's eyes was lifted, and Kagome looked around her in shock.

Akai had taken her to a greenhouse, filled with roses of every hue. The sight made Kagome gasp in awe, and she swiftly turned around to stare at a smirking Akai.

"How did you know that my favorite flower was a rose?" Kagome asked quietly, almost scared to upset the fragile silence of the greenhouse.

"I am not sure, but I think it had something to do with the fact that you have two large posters of roses taped above your bed..." Akai whispered in response, his smirk widening as Kagome's cheeks took on a pinkish tinge.

_'Stupid, arrogant prat...'_ Kagome thought in exasperation, glaring playfully at Akai.

Before she could really form a rebuttal, Akai was pushing her further into the greenhouse, obviously intent on showing her something in particular. He stopped in front of a smalltable which was covered with a black cloth, and nudged Kagome forward, encouraging her without words to uncover the item.

When Kagome pulled the cloth off of the small stand, she gasped, squealing in happiness. There, wrapped in a red bow, was the most beautiful rose Kagome had ever seen. It was a dark purple color,the light dying upon contact with the flowers petals. A small card lay beside the rose, the title 'Velvet Night' inscribed on it.

"A black rose..." Kagome breathed, letting her fingers carefully graze the flower. Black roses, though not truly black, were incredibly rare, and quite expensive ($90 a pop, actually...).

"Do you like it?" Akai asked softly, so as to mask the nervousness in his voice.

"Like it? I... I love it... It's the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me…" And she meant it with all her heart.

**OooooooooooO**

Inuyasha sat high in the God Tree, staring at the two jewel shards resting in his palm. Kouga had appeared only moments before, taking them out of his legs. These were some of the only ones left, and Kouga did not want his clan to be attacked by Naraku. The jewel shards were better in a mutt's hands any day, or so the wolfsaid.

Though he was staring at the shards, Inuyasha's thoughts were not focused on them. No, he was thinking about a certain raven haired miko who was with his half brother's reincarnation. It hadn't seemed possible, the fact that Sesshoumaru could die. No, it just couldn't happen, right?

Inuyasha sighed, his eyes glazing over in memories of the past. A past he had tried so hard to forget and cover up with his brashness and anger. The only person to truly accept him as he was was Kagome, and he loved her for it. Not the love she had once yearned for, no, she was his best friend, nothing more. He knew she had come to terms with his choice, but he hadn't known she would find someone _else_. The thought had never crossed his mind, and now that she **had** found someone, he was scared.

He knew why. He cared about her, and didn't want her to get hurt. Her words had come back to him many times, though, and he was left to wonder if this 'Akai' person would treat her better.

_"The biggest mistake of **my** life? The biggest mistake of my life was ever loving you!" _

Inuyasha sighed again, before closing his fist around the gleaming shards. He would need Kagome to purify them, for Kouga's intentions had not always been pure. This meant that he would have to go get her, thus facing the whelp that she was with. It was a given that she was with the other reincarnation, something that Inuyasha had to accept. He hadn't realized that accepting Kagome's decision would be so hard!

With a deep breath he leapt down the well, mentally preparing himself to face Kagome. She would definitely be angry at him fordisturbing her...

**FIN**

* * *

Blue: Just a look at the happenings, that's all. Next chapter is the second to last one, are you sad? I am… 

Sea: I don't see why, you should be happy it's finished. Now you can start on you other S/K fic.

Cell: I think I'm going to cry!

Blue: Oh yeah, Black Roses really cost that much... Well, at least when I saw them in this flower magazine..

**Reviews:**

**L1Ldumie TK: **Um, thanks? I think… Haha, that's what happens to me when I drink too much coffee…

**Krazie-edge:** Then I hope you liked this one too!

**Hipkid727**: Probably hotter… What would be **sweet** is if both Sesshoumaru and Akai lived, and Kagome had them both… Sorry, but I think that would be so cool! I can imagine them with leashes now…

**lexc-angel: **Actually, I used to post from my old computer, and that program screwed up and meshed the lines together. Now that I have a new computer, I just sort of assumed it would be the same. Tell me if this is better! So sorry - -'''

**Ida:** Thank you very much! I suppose change is good, but old habits die hard. I am a self critic by nature, and sometimes (or most of the time, however you look at it) I am unsatisfied with my work… Thank you again, people like you make me cry on the inside in a good way!

Sea: Thank you to all of the people who reviewed, your comments are much appreciated. Blue gets to see your reviews first (because the account is logged to her email address), but I enjoy them as well.

Cell: Me too, me too!

Blue: Ja ne, till next chapter! The end is soon!


	7. Time

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha!

Blue: Oo, an update so soon! Actually, I just couldn't contain myself...

Cell: It's all because that song by the Bodyrockers, I Like the Way. I think it's in a Coke commercial now, or something.

Blue: Regardless, it's inspiration.

**Reviews:**

**hipkid727:** It was my pleasure to update! Heh heh… Wouldn't we all want that...

**lexc-angel:** Actually that would be kind of cool… Though I hate to say it, my story (once again), took a different turn then what I had planned for it. I still hope you like the ending, though.

**Krazie-edge: **I'm not too sure I should have picked that particular rose, but it was the rarest one I've heard of. I'm really glad you liked the idea, though. Takes that doubt away! I hope you like this chapter!

**ida: **Sorry I didn't make that clear… Inuyasha is only jealous because he thinks he's losing his best friend. Also, he's not really comfortable with Kagome dating his 'evil' half brother's reincarnation… Hope that clears it up for you.

_**When Two Worlds Combine**_

**Chapter 7: It's Time**

To let go isn't to **_forget_**, not **_think_ **about, or** _ignore_**.  
It doesn't leave feelings of _anger, jealousy,_ or _regret._  
Letting go isn't _**winning**._  
It isn't _losing_.  
It's not about _**pride**._  
It's not _obsessing_ or _dwelling _on the past.  
It's about** _loss_** and it's not **_defeat_**.  
To let go is to _cherish_ memories, but to _overcome_ them and _move on_.  
Letting go is **_accepting_**.  
Letting go is having the _courage_ to accept change, the _strength_ to keep moving.  
**_Letting go is growing up._**

_-No idea, sadly enough_

Kagome smiled softly as she fingered the rose. It really was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen… Akai had left some time ago, and yet she was _still_ giggling like a little school girl. She placed the rose in a small, thin vase filled with water, and then placed the vase on her desk. She had just enough time to sit down, before her window was pushed open, and in jumped Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here? I thought I had this whole week off."

Without a word Inuyasha thrust Kouga's two jewel shards into Kagome's hand, and he could immediately see worry flicker into her eyes.

"Kouga gave them to me. There are very few jewel shards left to collect, and he knew they would be safer with us."

"That's great!" Kagome squealed. Her smile slowly faded as she stared at Inuyasha pensive state.

"That is a good thing, right?" Instead of answering, Inuyasha sat down on her bed.

"Kagome, why do you like my half brother's reincarnation?" Kagome's eyes narrowed, thinking he was going to chide her about who she decided to associate herself with again. She found no hint of anger or contempt, though. His question was an honest one.

_'Funny, it's almost as if he cares…'_ Kagome mused dryly, before taking a deep breath.

"Inuyasha, I can't really explain why I like him. When I'm around him, I just feel so… Complete. He completes me, I guess you could say. Whenever I hear his voice, or even when someone says his name, my heart starts to beat faster and faster, and happiness wells up inside of me, filling me until all I want to do is tell the whole world that I am in love with Akai Kitoshi! Eeep!" Kagome clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide.

Inuyasha gaped at her, his mind scrambling to keep up with what she had just said. Kagome was also surprised by her admission, but she knew it was true. She couldn't take it back (not that she wanted to), but she did feel embarrassed at telling her secret to _Inuyasha_, of all people.

"… Kagome… I think you should tell him." Inuyasha said softly, knowing what he had to tell her would force her to admit the extent of her feelings to Akai, even if she didn't want to yet.

"Don't you think it's a little early to tell him? I mean-"

"Kagome, there are no more jewel shards to collect. Kouga's were the last…"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, shock and happiness radiating from her eyes.

"But that's great! Now we can face Naraku- Oh… I see… I guess you're right, Inuyasha. I'll have to tell him…"

"We're leaving at sunset. I suggest you hurry." With that said, Inuyasha exited her room via the window, and disappeared into the well house. Kagome, however, sat down on her bed, trying to figure out what she was going to do.

_'Why does it have to be like this?'_

**FIN**

Blue: Well, there we go. One more chapter to go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I'm sorry if it's really short…

Sea: Unfortunately, Cell and I are going on vacation, so we won't be around when Blue posts the final chapter. We both hope you like it, though..

Blue: The next chapter will be posted **really** soon, I promise! Kind of like an apology for the shortness of this chapter.. Also, I would just like to point out a few things; when I first started this story, it was my intention to have Akai travel to the past with Kagome, and actually meet his incarnate. As you can see, that didn't really happen… My apologies, because I think that's where I hinted this story was going, too. That will not happen, much to my chastisement by Sea and Cell, but I hope the end will be liked anyway. Ja ne!


	8. Finale

Disclaimer: I don't own!

Blue: So, this is it! The last chapter! Wow, it's been a long ride, but it's the end. Are all you awesome reviewers sad? I sure am! I'm going to miss writing this funky story! Alright, read on…

**

* * *

**

**When Two Worlds Combine**

**Chapter 8: Finale**

It was finally here, the day of reckoning. There were no more jewel shards to collect, no more rumors to follow. All that remained was a ragged group consisting of a Houshi, a Taijiya, a half demon, and a human. All that remained was a half demon who had, at some time, been the cause of grief for each person in said group. It was down to this, just them, and him, and only one would come out on top.

Kagome stared apprehensively at the approaching Taiyoukai. He had decided to set aside his pride for a while and join Kagome (For that is the only person who truly accepted him in the group), if only to kill Naraku for his plot to kidnap Rin, the Taiyoukai's small charge. Kagome had graciously accepted his offer to join forces, but she was still intimidated by him, even if she did care a great deal for his reincarnation…

"Kagome." He greeted, using her name for the first time since she had met him.

"Uh… Sesshoumaru-sama, it's good of you to join us here. We've learned from Kagura that this is where Naraku has decided to end it. I'm thankful that you took Shippo to your castle. He's only a kit, and I don't want him to endure this sort of thing…"

Sesshoumaru mutely nodded, reminding Kagome of Akai. Thoughts of Akai stirred up the memory of her farewell to him.

**:Flashback:**

_Kagome stood, staring at the sunset. Akai stood next to her, and neither spoke as they just enjoyed each other's company. As soon as the sun had set, a chill spread across the pond, causing Kagome to shiver. Akai placed his jacket around her shoulders, a smirk tugging at his lips._

_"Akai…" _

"_Kagome…" _

_Kagome was having a hard time saying goodbye. The words were stuck in her throat, not wanting to come out. She didn't want to leave him without saying something, though. What if she never came back? He'd continue waiting, and she would never see him again! So Kagome made herself force the words out. He had to know that she might not be able to see him ever again._

_"Akai… I'm… I'm going to be undertaking a dangerous _assignment_, of sorts, and… And I might not be coming back." Akai's look of confusion tore at Kagome's consciousness, but she quickly bit back her urge to tell him everything. "I just want you to know that… I just… I love you, Akai!" _

_And with that she ran, the tears finally flowing. They spread out behind her, leaving tiny, crystalline spheres floating to earth. She had quickly jumped into the well, not wanting to face Akai until her task was over._

**:End Flashback:**

Kagome sighed as she thought of Akai, standing there with that look of shock on his face. She was going to make it through this fight, and she was going to see him again! She would make sure of it…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A whirlwind of power suddenly ripped into the clearing, and Naraku stood before them. They knew he was the real Naraku, not just a puppet, and though the thought scared Kagome, she was relieved that it was finally the end. She was relieved that soon, she would either live to tell this tale to her children, or die trying to save a future and a man she loved.

As the hordes of demons approached, the small group split up. Inuyasha moved off by himself so he could use the Kaze no Kizu without hurting others, Miroku stood beside Kirara, who had a tense Sango on her back, and Sesshoumaru watched the oncoming tides of evil with Kagome, face emotionless, as usual.

Miroku immediately pulled the prayer beads off of his hand as the demons reached them, allowing his kazaana to suck in the vile youkai.

"Miroku, Saimyoushu!" Sango, riding astride Kirara, yelled, pointing to a swarm of the buzzing insect youkai. Miroku inwardly cursed, wrapping up his hand again. Unfortunately, this was a distraction, and provided all the time the youkai needed to pounce of the monk, their claws sinking into him before he even had a chance to defend himself.

"Miroku, no!" Sango screamed, catching Hiraikotsu and quickly turning Kirara towards the monk. And then she froze.

"Ko... Kohaku..." He stood there, eyes void of emotion and a katana held in one hand. Sango limply slid off of Kirara, motioning the cat towards Miroku. Her eyes were fixed on the shell that had once been her younger brother. A tear slowly slid down her cheek, but she resolutely stood her ground, awaiting the first move.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru, meanwhile, stood back to back, one swinging Tokijin and the other loosing Hamaya. Youkai turned to ash in the wake of Kagome's powerful arrows, yet a bead of sweat still trickled down her temple. It was becoming a strain on her body to keep using her power, but she knew that if she stopped, the oncoming masses of twisting bodies and snapping jaws would overwhelm her, and she would surely die.

Sesshoumaru, for his part, was as calm as ever. Hard pressed as he was to keep the evil youkai at bay, he was secure in the knowledge that they would win. It wasn't possible for them to lose, for he would not allow failure.

Inuyasha was also having a difficult time defeating the staggering amount of enemy. As he was about to use the Kaze no Kizu, all commotion around him ceased, and the youkai moved to the side, creating a pathway.

Inuyasha stood there panting for a few seconds, before a figure could be made out walking towards him. The long black hair and red eyes could only mean one thing! Kagura had joined the battle…

"So Inuyasha, you thin you can win?"

"Keh, bitch, I know I can win!"

Kagura's sneer turned into a cold frown, and she quickly pulled out her fan. Though she was hesitant to fight the ones who were supposed to eventually free her, her heart lay in Naraku's hands, and she was forced to comply with his will.

"Wind blades!"

Inuyasha dodged Kagura's attack, quickly dipping his claws into one of his various wounds.

"Blades of blood!"

Kagura moved out of the way in time to avoid most of the attack, but she had become sloppy in her reluctance to fight, and her left arm was torn to pieces. She let out an inhuman shriek, clutching her arm to her chest.

Suddenly another scream ripped through the clearing, and everyone stopped, their eyes turning to the young miko who was inevitably supposed to save them all. Kagome was kneeling on the ground, eyes shut tightly in pain. One of Naraku's tentacles protruded from her shoulder. She began to glow a brilliant light pink, and Naraku's limb began to melt.

With agonizingly slow movements, Kagome got back to her feet, and picked up her bow again.

The battle returned to its magnitude after the initial shock of Kagome's scream had worn off, but the small rest had helped the weary Inu Tachi. Kagome quickly surveyed the area, gritting her teeth in pain as she drew back her bow again.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't know how much longer we can keep this up, I'm running out of arrows and-" She was cut off by the howling of wolves, and a tired grin spread across her face.

"Kouga!"

Kouga swept into the battle, Ginta and Hakkaku (accompanied by Ayame), hurrying to help the beleaguered warriors. With the wolves came new hope, and the tide began to turn on the evil hanyou.

"Hey dog breath, why don't you go help Kagome… The wind witch is mine to kill, and you know it."

For once Inuyasha complied with Kouga's request, moving aside to let the wolf leader take his place. Kagura could only glare at Kouga in distaste before readying her fan again.

"You're lucky you weren't with your clan when I showed up at your den." She snarled viciously.

Kouga bared his fangs at the wind youkai, his eyes beginning to bleed red. Without another word, Kouga attacked, jaws snapping at Kagura's flesh.

"Sesshoumaru, to your left!" The youkai that had lunged at the Taiyoukai burst into ash as Sesshoumaru's whip decimated it.

"They are becoming less." He said quietly, not wanting to waste breath.

Kagome could only incline her head slightly, her whole body aching. The continuous flow of power that she was channeling was starting to take its toll on her. Because of her weariness, Kagome couldn't sense the danger that flew toward her.

It happened as if in slow motion, the arrow infused with dark miko energy burning its way through the sky, barreling straight towards her. As she stood, paralyzed with shock ad fear, a body moved in front of her, taking the blow. As soon as he hit the ground, Kagome was galvanized into action.

A scream ripped from her throat, and a swell of power rippled out from her frail body. Pink light streamed forth from Kagome's mouth, surging up and outwards to encompass everything in the clearing.

When the light finally died down, nothing was left of the hanyou Naraku, or of his detachments. Kagome had fallen to her knees during her outburst, and now staggered to her feet. In her hands she cupped the full Shikon No Tama, its once opaque surface now shining a brilliant pink.

'_He-He's gone… Naraku is defeated!' _Kagome felt happiness flood her body, and a small grin appeared on her face.

But then she heard it. Sobs were coming from where Sesshoumaru lay, and Kagome was afraid to turn around. When she did, she was forced to stare down at the wounded Taiyoukai and the little girl sobbing over his limp body. Shippo stood behind the girl, holding the reigns of Au Un, Sesshoumaru's flying dragon. Kagome felt numb with shock, and a tear silently trailed down her cheek. She knew that the dark miko magic was slowly killing the pained Taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru, the great Taiyoukai of the West, had saved her before Naraku had fallen. He had saved her from Naraku, and she owed it to him to save him as well. But if she did...

'_Think Kagome, think! If you heal Sesshoumaru, you'll never meet Akai... This is obviously the place where Sesshoumaru is supposed to die… If you heal Sesshoumaru, Rin won't be alone! If you heal Sesshoumaru, you'll give up the only person who truly, really and truly, cares about you, and the only person you really and truly care about! Are you willing to give up your love so that a small girl can have happiness?'_

Kagome's vision blurred as tears began to slip out of her tightly clenched eyes. The full Shikon no Tama was resting in her hands, glowing a bright pink. All she had to do was make one wish, and everything would be over. Just one wish and she would lose the man she had come to love. Just one wish, and that one wish was tearing her heart in two.

Kagome quickly pushed back the tears, pushed back the feeling of pain that resounded through her very core. She had to do this, even if it meant losing the one person who she never wanted to lose.

"I wish... I-I wish that they were healed... All of them!"

As the words left her lips, a burning sensation began to grow in her chest, and tears dripped down her cheeks. A bright light erupted from the Tama, throwing Kagome backwards. Her last thought before she blacked out was of Akai, and a feeling of intense sadness welled up in her chest.

Then there was nothing…

**FIN**

* * *

Blue: Well, I hope you enjoyed the story. If you don't know why it took me so long to update, check of my profile or whatever that thing's called. Hm, shall there be an epilogue? Maybe… R/R and tell me what you think! 


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Blue: You didn't think I would end it like that, did you? Here's the epilogue!

* * *

_**When Two Worlds Combine**_

**Epilogue**

Higurashi Kagome sat on the bleachers that surrounded the small ice rink where she and Akai had gone on their very first date. Naraku was dead, Sesshoumaru was healed, and everyone was happy but her. She had given up so much, and received nothing in return.

After the battle, Kagome hadn't gone back to her own time for a week, not wanting to see anything that reminded her of Akai. She just couldn't wake up without bursting into tears. It wasn't fair, but she knew this was how it was supposed to be.

She was supposed to be alone, pushed to the back of everyone's mind. No one was supposed to know she existed anymore, and no one was supposed to care.

Not that it mattered anyway, Akai was gone, and with him he had taken a big part of her. Fresh tears welled up in Kagome's eyes, but she quickly brushed them away, shaking her head angrily.

Soon her facade broke, though, and she began to sob. Things had to be like this, they had to! She wasn't allowed to be happy, she wasn't allowed to find love, and she wasn't allowed-

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up in shock, her eyes wide with amazement. _'That voice... I know that voice!'_ She quickly stood up and whirled around, her suspicions confirmed. "A-Akai?"

The man looked at her with confused eyes, cocking his head to one side, something she found infuriatingly cute.

"AKAI!" Kagome launched herself off of the bleachers and into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I-I thought that... I-" She tried to tell him how scared she was, how much she had missed him… How sorry she was… But once again she was unable to speak, the words failing to escape her lips.

"Shh... Kagome, whatever happened, I'm here, and I won't be leaving you anytime soon... Now where were **you**? I am quite sure you did not just tell me you were going on a dangerous mission for no reason, ne?"

A small smile took over Kagome's features, and she sighed in contentment. "Akai?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me." Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around Akai's neck, and pressed her lips to his. _This_ is how it was supposed to be.

Kagome sighed happily, letting her hands run through Akai's long, silver hair.

_'Wait a minute…'_

**Owari**

* * *

Blue: Alright, so it was pretty short, but it made me laugh anyway. I'll let you try and figure out what happened on your own. It has something to do with the wish Kagome made. And just to clarify before I get a review saying 'She would have noticed his hair!' she was too happy to notice. Yep, that's my excuse, so just believe it! 

Cell: So, this is FINALLY done. Whoo! There'll probably be a sequel that explains what happens with Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Ha, that should give it away right there.

Blue: So… Until I decide to write again, I'm off!


End file.
